Mondalor Wiki:Администраторы
__NOEDITSECTION__ Администратор в Mondalor Wiki — участник, наделённый правами доступа к определённым инструментам технического обслуживания проекта, к которым относятся: * быстрый откат вандальных правок; * блокировка зарегистрированных и анонимных участников, нарушающих правила Mondalor Wiki; * удаление страниц (быстрое или через обсуждение в рамках соответствующего проекта) и восстановление удалённых страниц; * защита страниц от внесения в них изменений (эта мера применяется обычно к спорным статьям, чтобы дать время спорящим сторонам прийти к компромиссному решению, к активно вандализируемым статьям, чтобы приостановить вандализм, а также к критическим шаблонам); * редактирование пространства имён MediaWiki и защищённых страниц; * исправление последствий ошибочных действий других администраторов; * присвоение и снятие с участников флагов «патрулирующий», «автопатрулируемый», «откатывающий», «исключение из IP-блокировок». Администраторы не имеют каких-либо привилегий в управлении проектом и не имеют права использовать свои возможности для навязывания другим участникам своей точки зрения. Статусом администратора могут наделять бюрократы Mondalor Wiki. Если вам необходима помощь администратора, вы можете обратиться на страницу Mondalor Wiki:Запросы к администраторам, а также к любому из них на его «странице обсуждения». Если необходима срочная помощь в связи с массовым вандализмом или неработоспособностью Mondalor Wiki, то вы можете связаться с некоторыми из них по IRC или ICQ. Узнать номера ICQ и наличие таких администраторов в сети можно здесь: Mondalor Wiki:Администраторы в сети. Для решения вопросов между администраторами существует Форум администраторов. В настоящее время в русском разделе Википедии |администратор|администратора|администраторов}}. Заявки на получение статуса администратора Если вы уверены, что будете полезны для проекта в качестве администратора, оставляйте заявки на странице Mondalor Wiki:Заявки на статус администратора. Перед тем, как подавать заявку, прочтите правила выборов администраторов и бюрократов и cоветы кандидатам в администраторы, это поможет вам понять, действительно ли стоит её подавать. Лишение прав администратора По желанию сообщества Решение об отзыве прав администратора должно принимать сообщество Википедии: : However, the decision to unsysop a person should be made by your community. Not by stewards. Stewards do not punish or decide who is not a good sysop. Stewards only do what the community wants. If the russian community has a problem with a sysop, you need to decide what you want to do, and we will do what you need. — Anthere Лишение статуса неактивных администраторов В течение 6 месяцев администратор должен сделать не менее 100 правок, из которых не менее 50 должны приходиться на пространства имён статьи, изображения, шаблоны, категории и порталы, а также совершить не менее 25 административных действий (удаление, восстановление, блокировка, защита страниц или снятие защиты, редактирование пространства имён Mondalor Wiki и подведение итогов на страницах обсуждений, для чекюзеров также засчитываются проведение проверок). В случае невыполнения этого требования малоактивному администратору должно быть предложено в течении трёх месяцев улучшить свою статистику и довести количество правок и административных действий до указанного минимума. В случае, если после трёх месяцев активность администратора останется ниже минимального уровня, а также не будут названы объективные причины для такой низкой активности, можно предложить Арбитражному комитету рассмотреть вопрос о лишении его статуса администратора. Это правило не распространяется на администраторов, входящих в действующий состав Арбитражного Комитета. Решение о снятии статуса уполномочен доводить до сведения стюардов Арбитражный комитет Mondalor Wiki. Повторное присвоение статуса администратора возможно согласно общей процедуре назначения администраторов и на общих основаниях. Малоактивные администраторы Бывшие администраторы Отказавшиеся от статуса по собственному желанию Лишённые статуса за различные нарушения Восстановившиеся Примечания См. также * Mondalor Wiki:Администраторы в сети. Контакты администраторов: электронная почта, ICQ, Jabber, IRC. * Памятка для администратора * Правила выборов администраторов и бюрократов * Кандидаты в администраторы Категория:Mondalor Wiki:Администраторы